


Mister Police Man

by blaaajung, discombobulated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Confession, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Liam, Awkward Louis, Bottom Louis, Confessions, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Liam, Why Did I Write This?, actually might not have a plot, cop!liam, kinda got weird, mafia!louis, mobster!Louis, police man!Liam, weird au, why louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaaajung/pseuds/blaaajung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulated/pseuds/discombobulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a cop manning a local police station and he's quite content with his job and relatively quiet life until he happens to run into the heir of the district mafia boss, Louis Tomlinson, while chasing down an underwear thief..and is suddenly being confessed to! Louis doesn't seem bothered in the least about their star-crossed-lovers status and eagerly dives into a super lovey-dovey relationship with his police man, but Liam's about to find out just how dangerous it can be dating a mobster...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Police Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honto Yajuu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24706) by Yamamoto, Kotetsuko. 



> Should be warned for smut in later chapters. Based loosely off some Japanese yaoi stuff Chris and I came across. Police Man!Liam and Mobster!Louis.

Liam Payne was woken early with obnoxious knocking at his front door to his flat. He was greeted by a small man with shades, dressed in a brightly coloured yellow suit. The man, who had yet to identify himself, casually let himself into Liam's flat. Combined with being rudely woken up and not having enough time to get himself looking decent, Liam was very much disoriented, especially with a stranger dressed in even stranger clothes sitting in his living room.

"So, uh, who are you?" Liam managed to say once he'd seated himself on the couch opposite where the strange stranger was seated. The sleep seems to have rubbed off his eyes, and he was soon taking in the full profile of the man opposite him.

The man in question looked just about Liam's age, or older (one can never be too sure these days), and had thickly-gelled up hair that stood up in a quiff. He wasn't particularly large or built, but he had an aura that claimed authority. Along with his really shady looking Ray-bands, and too-flashy tux, Liam could only think of one thing; mafia.

"The name's Louis Tomlinson," the man grunted, tossing a sketchy looking envelope on the coffee table that stood inconspicuously between the two. And, if Liam weren't so discombobulated, he could've sworn the man was blushing. "This is thanks for last night."

Last night? Liam was utterly confused now. Unless..

The events from the night before was still fresh in Liam's mind. He remembered chasing down an underwear thief. And he definitely remembered catching him and having him pinned to the ground as he made a quick call to the police station. He most definitely remembered that what fell out of the thief's hands were not lacy bras or leopard spotted underwear, but regular Calvin Klein boxers (that were also a tad bit small for Liam but it was definitely a guy's). The next thing he recalled was a teen with the blazing blue eyes in trackies appearing right beside him, panting.

"Oi, that person's my pervert, hand him over," Liam had remembered the teen saying.

Liam had assured the kid that he'd called authorities and that everything's being taken are of. Unfortunately, the kid hadn't been as enthusiastic about the idea as Liam would've thought.

"The cops?! Whaddya do that for?! Just give'im to me!" the kid yelled (rather loudly, Liam recalls), blue eyes lit in flames.

"What would you do to him if I did? I'm an officer, so let me handle this," Liam explained patiently.

"A..a police man?" the teen had gasped incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm officer Liam Payne. As you can see, I'm off duty so I don't have a badge. But I work at a nearby police station..." Liam introduced himself, but was cut off by the boy (could he call him that?) hastily grabbing the pair of boxers that had fallen from the underwear thief's hands.

The next thing Liam remembered was the boy sprinting off before Liam could get another word in. The police (other than Liam) eventually came along and arrested the thief, but that wasn't important as Liam  _definitely_ didn't remember seeing a shady man like Louis Tomlinson last night. Racking his brains, Liam tried to think who Louis Tomlinson could've been in the cast of characters from the event the night before.

And he thinks he knows just who Louis might've been.

Liam hesitated for a moment before reaching over and pulling the Ray-bands off Louis' face. And yep, his hunch was right.

"You're the underwear guy," Liam said with as much conviction a sleep-deprived man like him could muster. "You look totally different from last night!"

"What? Are you crazy?! If you weren't my saviour I'd kill you!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing back his sunglasses from Liam.

Liam suppressed the urge to tell Louis that visiting someone at five in the morning was considered crazy.

Looking flustered, Louis said, "So anyway, here's the deal. Just take this." His hands motioned towards the enveloped that was lying harmless on the coffee table. It didn't take much for Liam to guess that it contained money, and by the way it bulged, a lot of money.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Liam frowned.

"What? Why not? Are you trying to destroy my honour?" Louis said, clearly shocked.

Honour? Liam thought. He shook his head, clearing his mind of confusion (which was all he ever felt this morning, really), and focused on the package that lay invitingly on the little table. He looked up in to Louis' bright blue eyes (not intentionally), and all he could see was tears glistening on the striking blue orbs. Maybe this honour thing really got to Louis, Liam thought.

Liam sighed. He tentatively took the envelope and pulled out a couple of bills, somehow managing to hide his surprise cause they were all hundred dollar bills (American of course; it seems the mafia only uses those despite being situated in England).

“I'll just take these then,” Liam decided, handing the envelope back to Louis who was eyeing him curiously.

Louis continued starring at Liam, ignoring the envelope that was being offered back to him. The two stayed like this for an awkward silence; Louis starring at Liam and Liam expecting Louis to take back his envelope.

“It's no use,” Louis finally let out, his shoulders slumping. Liam cocked his head to the side, expecting Louis to explain himself.

“I knew it,” the smaller of the two continued to mutter to himself.

Then to Liam, Louis said, “I like you.”

The confusion on Liam's face seemed to urge Louis to speak more. “It was kinda love at first sight. From the moment I saw you last night... Ugh. What I'm trying to say is I might be in love with you, bastard!”

And now, Liam could truly say he had never ever been this confused in his life.

 

 

**  
**


End file.
